Rejected
by MusicWhispersLyrics
Summary: Fang was told he had a little sister. What's his reaction when he finds out it's actaully true? Crimson was always rejected and unwanted. Will she feel that again from the flock&her brother? HOw will SHE handle the news? Full summary inside. Iggy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Fang only found out he had a sister when he was twelve, and was already out of the School. But his sister never knew she had a brother. When she finally escapes from the Schoolm what'll happen when she accidently bumps into the flock in the woods? Will Fang remember? Crimson was always used to being rejected. Will Fang accept his sister? How will Crimson react if she gets rejected from her own brother? Heck how does the flock react from the new? With all that, throw in Erasers, White Coats, and a whole bunch of other stuff.**

** Doesn't really have a real setting. Angel and Fang never happened. Max still doesn't know who her parents are. Let's just say, right after they get Angel back. Max still has the chip in her arm. **

**Okay this is my first REAL Maximum Ride Fic, so please no flames for now. If you did see my other MR Fic, I don't know if I'm continuing that one. But please leave feedback on how you think this story is going so far.**

** Disclaimer: I do N0T own the Maximum Ride series, just the plot and my own character.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>C<span>****rimson POV **

I stayed there. On the mass green carpet of the woods. All alone here in the woods in some unknown place, but that's not what I cared about. What i cared about is that I had finally escaped from that _prison. _That _place _where monsters thinks that they could just _anything _to _innocent _poeple! They don't let them have a life, or let them continue their life.

But that place - sadly - is only known to those that work there, or come from there. It's called the School. But I like to call it, the Hellhole. It's located somewhere around or in - I don't really care - Death Valley in California. That's all I know about it. Trust me, I know more about what's_ in it _than where it even is. And that's something you don't ever want to find out.

Innocent people are brought there and get experimented on. They're run through tests; obsticales. The people that work there are called White Coats, since they _all _wear white coats. They have these 'pets' called Erasers. They were mutated humans with muzzles, fur all over there body, making them look like a demonic wolf on rabies.

But they look like the total opposite in their human forms. They look like models, that deserve to be on magazines, or movies, or at least T.V. But hey, looks can be decieving. They treat us like lab rats, because that's what we are to them; lab rats. Some of us actually do get turned into lab rats. But not me.

I'm 98% human, and the rest is avian DNA. That's what they injected into me. And that's what they tested me on too. They tested my speed, agility, eye sight, stregth, everything. Everyone of those things were quad times better than any human's. But not every human has thirteen feet long, pitch black bird wings. Not every human can fly either.

The enchanced everythings are a plus. But there's also the downs. Like, you're not 100% human, you can't go to the beach without someone noticing your wings, and lastly,you had to have come from the School. But another up; you get these cool powers. Well... it just really depends on what your power is. You can get more than one. Me, I could manipulate fire, electricity, and I can blend into my surroundings if I concentrate enough.

I got one side effect from all of those. When I had developed the electricity power, something went wrong. All I remember is me blacking out, then waking up and my eyes were icy blue. They had such intensity, it sometimes reminded me of a snake's eye. But they still looked human, it was just the color.

I originally have straight black hair - which you barley get to see straight at all, with all the things they put me through - and olive skin color. The female White Coats would accassioanly take slight pity on you. So one of them gave me a hair cut. It was layered - tons of layers - making it look like a rocker type of hair cut. And the icy blue eyes just adds to the intensity. I'm 5'7, with a slim body - for some strange reason they made sure i was quite fit - and with what I heard, I'm 13 years old.

I never heard if I had any family. But all i knew was that my 'mother' had me when she was still in her teen years. Also that she was an addict. I don't know if I have a brother or sister. I never heard anything about my 'father'. So basically, I'm all alone.

Stars stared down at me. The night sky holding them together. The full moon's light shimmered above everything. It was realxing and peaceful out here. A wolf would accassionaly howl, and I knew they weren't Eraser howls. Their howls are way more... _girgly._ I knew I had to take watch, but it was too realxing. I had to just take a _short _nap.

My name's Crimson, I'm thirteen. I was kidnapped when i was an infant and was brought to a Hellhole. I was experimented on, and was injected with avian DNA, and have weird but awesome powers. i recenlty just exscaped, and have no idea where's my next stop. So let the adventure begain.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanna tell me how the story's going on so far? Review? Thanx.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're reading this chapter, you're awesome! =) Please leave feedback on how you think this story is working out.  
>It might go a bit slow at first, but it will pick up.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just plot, and my own chracter(s)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fang POV <span>**

**_DREAM..._**

_"Fang, I need to tell you something." Jeb called me over to his office. I was twelve then, and i was walking towards his door, where he sat at his wooden desk, here in the W house._

_ "Yes, Jeb?" he had this look on his face, like he's been trying to tell me something, but finally had the guts to tell me now. He made me shut the door and sit down on the near by chairs. Truth be told, I was nervous, but I had the normal emotionless mask on my face._

_ "Do you rmember anything from the school. Like... a _someone_? _Anything_?" This question suprised me. I was surley not exspecting to hear this. But it made me think a little. after a while I answered him._

_ "No. I don't remeber anything." My voice said quietly. The School was a soft subject to me. Heck it was for everyone. Non of us wanted to relive any of those lives. Jeb nodded a bit, but bit his lip._

_ "Are you sure? Other than the flock, you don't remeber seeing someone there? Even just for a minute?" He pressed._

_ "Jeb, where is this going at? What're you talking about?" Even then I barely talked any. That was probably the longest sentence I said the day so far._

_ Taking a sigh he replied. "Fang, there's something you need to know..." Silence. "You have a... a sister. A younger sister." His voice was barley heard, even with my sonic hearing. I was speechless - what a suprise. He just told me this now? How come I don't remember her?_

_ "H-how old?" I stuttered out._

_ "Only a year younger." he replied quietly._

_ "And you didn't bring her with us?" I was angry now. But you could only tell if you were looking me right in the eye._

_ "I'm sorry Fang, but I just couldn't. I-." I was out of the room before he could even finish the sentence._

_**DONE...**_

I woke up with a start. Besides Iggy I was the first to wake up. I've been having that dream for quiet sometime. Luckily Angel hasn't been picking anything up about that. After Jeb had dissapeared later that year, and we found out two years later that he betrayed us, I didn't know if I should believe him or not. I had tried my best to block everything about that conversation from Angel and was succeeding. I didn't want anybody to know until I was 100% sure.

I looked around at our surroudings. We were somewhere lost in the woods. Well not really since we all have built in GPS's in us, but you kinda know what I mean. All you saw was green. Green. And more green. it was kinda making me sick. The sun was just now rising, and so was everyoe else. By the smell, Iggy had let out his cooking skills, with a camp fire and some fish that we stole from some campers.

"Up 'n' attem!" He bellowed. Groaning followed, with complaints after. Iggy just chuckled while I rolled my eyes. That's Iggy for ya.

"Phhtzzttpph!" AW!

"Gazzy!" We roared. He had a smugish look on his face, with a snicker escaping his lips.

"What? It's the morning." Yeah, best way to start the morning.

"Ugh, Gazzy. It stinks! You can't possibly think that we could eat with this smell. It smells like _skink! _Or even worse! Wait, can there be a worse smell then skunk? I've never smelt anything worse than a skunk. But I don't think I want to find out. I mean, don't people faint from the smell of a skunk! It's it's _really _disscusting! I mean what if someone here got sprayed from a skunk? Ugh that wou-dvhdv mhmhm!" Iggy slapped a hand on her blabber mouth before Nudge can continue to complain. I still wonder how she can talk like that from one breath.

"Nudge! My ears are bleeding!" Iggy remarked. Nudge sent a glare his way, and humphed while taking a seat next to me since i was already where the food was at. Iggy was next, the Gazzy, Angel, and finally the leader herself, Max.

"Morning." She tried her best to sound bright, but I was the only one who could see through all that. Everyone returned the good morning, I just nodded to her, which she rolled her eyes to. After that we gulfed up the food. Blocking my thoughts completely, i was think all about my 'sister'.

Was she real? And if she was, was she alive?

**Crimson POV **

I got up _right _before the sun reached the horizon. I didn't know where I was going, so I just wandered around, looking at the animals that had their own families to care about. I made sure to stay a good distance away from them.

I was used to being rejected. at the School, the Erasers _hated _me the _worse. _They'd tease me, push me around. They did that to the other experiments, but to me, they did worse. When they would get me from my crate, if they were in a good mood, I would just get a slap on both sides of my cheeks. Otherwise, they say nasty stuff.

_"You're a piece of shit."_

_ "No one would want you." _

_ "You're a disscusting virman. A mistake."_

_ "You're usuelss to everybody. Why're you here? You should just die."_

And my favorite.

_"Your mother tried to kill you when you were still in her stomach." _

Truth is, I have _no _idea if those things that they said were true, but they still stung. They would ring in my head over and over again. It wouldn't stop until they would say something didfferent. Along with those stinging words would either be a punch, slap, push, or kick. They wouldn't stop. They'd just laugh, and say that i would never be accepted because I was different than everyone else there.

At first, I didn't know how to react. I just stayed quiet, because I knew if I said anything, it would just get worse. The white coats would go along with it. They'd laugh, and sometimes add things to it. Eventually, I let them say what they said even though it hurt, and put on a mask that I couldn't care less. But that was all a lie.

My free realaxed self soon went to an end when I heard voices right in front of me. I guess I was so engrossed with my thoughts I didn't notice them. But they sure did notice me.

When I stepped on a twig.

Ugh, STUPID! What are they goign to do, huh? Kill me? Psh, yeah right. They're humans, I could easily wipe them out. They have nothing on me! Okay, Crimson, you have nothing to worry about. Even though I was a mess in my head, I sure as heck wasn't showing anything on the outside.

"Angel, do you have anything?" A girls voice rang out. Her voice was filled with leadership, and stirness.

"No Max. I know it's a girl. But that's all I have. She could block her mind mind just as well as Fang can." Angel replied. Her voice sound like... and angel. I heard Max heave a sigh. Wait, huh? She could read minds? I could hear more than two heart beats. There's six of them all together. If their not all human, then I'm toast. "She know's we're not human. And Max?"

"Yeah?" She sounded a bit impatient.

"She isn't either." She remarked quietly. My reaction: _! !. _Iv'e never been out the School before, so I lack socializing skills. I can fight, but clearly I won't win that battle. How am I going to get myself out of this one? "Wait, School? She's from the School, and she could hear us." Great. So they're like me now. But I don't know if they're on my side here. But they have to be right? They're from the School.

"Show yourself!" Max's voice bellowed. Maybe if I slow my breathing down they'll forget about me eventually and leave. Oh yeah! Blend in, duh. Okay, just concentrate. "Show yourself, or we'll attack!"

"Max, I think she harmless. If she was anything bad, she would have attacked us by now." Another girl voice spoke up. She sounded younger than Max, but older than Angel.

"You don't know that for sure, Nudge." Max snapped back. Sheesh, bossy much? "Come out! We _will _attack if you don't."

"Max -."

"Angel, you said it yourself, she's from the School. We don't know if she's bad or not." I'm always rejected in different ways aren't I? "Okay that's it. We're attacking." She must have done some signal because the next thing I knew, I saw five tall, skinny peopel going in my direction. They had firece looks on their faces. But you know what happened? They whizzed right passed me. Ha! Serves you guys right.

I spoke too soon.

Because right after that, a tall dark figure was ramming me right into the tree behind. i couldn't help a grunt leave my lips. Now here's the sixth figure. Hm, his breath smells like fish. Ugh, so hungry. Before getting lost in my thoughts I immediately got in self defence mode.

I punch the guy in the gut, and kicked him right behind his thigh. But he was fast. He grabbed my knee before I could move, pulled me to the ground, rolled ontop of me - not comfortable - and pinned me down. I got a good look on him from here.

Dark obsidian eyes. Dark hair. Obviously tall and built. Olive skin color, dark charming looks, and... seemed really familiar. But how? It seemed like he was studdying me as well, but was cut off when 'Max' yelled out and they were surrounding us.

Immediately I was holled up on my feet, someone grabbed my hair from behind, and pushed me forward from where they had become. I winced from the pull, and push. They could kill me if they wanted to. I'm used to people who feel that way towards me.

We stopped in the middle of the clearing they were in. I found out Max was the one keeping a hold on my hair. Familiar looking guy was still looking at me with his obsidien eyes. He looked amybe a year older than me. So did the guy with the strawberry shortcake blonde hair. Same hieght as 'Familiar Guy' but a bit more skinnier. He had pale light blue eyes.

A little boy next to him, I think eight? He also had blonde hair but not the same blonde as 'shortcake guy'. He had sea blue eyes, but had a mischief glint to it. next to him stood an angel looking little girl that looked similar to the way he did. Same eyes, same hair, they must be related. she looked around six? She had cute somewhat pudgy pink cheeks. She must be Angel.

Another girl was next to her. She had mocha skin color. Was very skinny compared to the others. Her brown mane of hair caught alot of attention. She only looked a year younger than I am. Since Max was the one with my hair, she must be Nudge. Before anything else could happen, Max roughly pushed my forward, then dow onto a murky looking log.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" She questioned sharply. She moved in front of me. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, with hightlights and lowlights. Brown eyes, was tall and somewhat slim, still skinny, and looked older than me. Her eyes were piercing me.

"I think you already know where I'm from." I nodded my head towards Angel.

"Well, then who are you?" She pressed.

"If I tell you who I am, you gotta do the same with all you guys." I really hated talking. I usually talk to myself in my head... what? There was no one to ever talk to at the School.

"No." Was Max's sharp reply.

"'Kay." Then I stayed silent. And silent, and silent. She seemed used to iit I guess. Good, so was I.

"Okay! Max just let her! i can't stand it anymore." Shortcake guy complained. Max grumbled but complied.

"Crimson."

"What?" Max replied.

"Name's Crimson. Now it's your guys' turn." Max went first.

"Max." Yeah, I knew that already.

"Nudge." Same goes for you.

"Angel." Yeah, because you look like one. The blonde one that looked like her replied after.

"Gazzy, and Angel's older brother. Oh, and the name doesn't lie." That explained alot. And, ew.

"Iggy. I'm the absolute best cook. And the only one that can." Shortcake now has a name. And good he can cook. I'm starving. Finally the last person.

"Fang." Familiar guy said shortly. He was still studdying me. Did I look famailar to him too? When he said his name I didn't miss the sharp fang that was to his right side of his jaw. The only fang for the matter of fact. Huh, how ironic.

"Now, that that's over, why are you here. How did you even get here?" I stared at Max for a few. i thought and thought. Fianaly I found a non stupid answer.

"Most likely the same way you guys did."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Review? Thanx for reading =)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

** I know, it's been a REALLY long time since I updated, but some things had popped up. BUt hey, I'm updating now.**

** Thank you for the reviews, fave ect.! Totally awesome! If you guys have any questions, just PM me or review, either way I'll try my best to answer them. =)**

** Disclaimer: Do I look like an old guy going bald, and has glasses. Is my name James Patterson...N0! I don't own anything... sadly.**

** Claimer: Just own my original chracter(s).**

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson POV <strong>

Max seemed slightly annoyed by the short answers I was giving her. But something tells me that she was used to it. Probably from tall, dark, and quiet... a.k.a Fang. Speaking of Fang, I noticed that his eyes glazed over a bit as if he was thinking back to something. And Angel seemed like she was annoyed, like she was trying to get something but couldn't. Sweety, Life's full of dissapointment.

"Can you give us _any _straight answers?" She grounded out behind her clenched teeth. To tell you the truth, I had no idea if I should be telling her anything about me. I mean, what if she's probably working for _them _and she's just waiting for me to crack. But then, wouldn't she have already taken me by now...? Ugh. The kids around us just sat, or stood, around the two of us as Max glared daggers at me.

"Well would it hurt you if you gave me _specific _questions then?" I shot back. I smirked at the look that was planted on her face. The others seemed surprised, but they soon were trying to hide their own amusement. Not Fang though, but I saw the slightest twitch at the corners of his mouth, and a tiny flare of his nose.

"Fine." She hissed. "How did you escape from the school?"

"See, how hard was that?" I soon had to clear my throat. I wasn't so used to this 'talking' thing, and I don't know why people talk alot at all. I mean, isn't 'yes', 'no','right', 'left.' Stuff like that good enough for people?

"Ugh, just answer it."

"The Whitecoats were working on a new experiment. Something about a clone?" That part came out like a question more than a remark. "Anyway, something went wrong with it, and it went 'haywire'." Que throat clearing. "So out of nowhere they _summon _the Erasers, and since they're too stupid to even walk right, they forgot to put me back into my cage. Without thinking twice I make a run for it. Of course I didn't stay un-noticed. When I was probably a hall away from the exit door 'they' came charging back at me. But obviously I lived and got away. A couple scratches and bruises here and there, but I'm good." I cleared my throat when I finished. Ugh, my throats dry now.

Max looked like she didn't know hat to say after that, but I knew that she was making sure the little ones, at least, didn't notice. By the looks of it, it looks like they didn't notice, but the older ones - Iggy, Fang, I - _did. _

"Well," She composed herself. "what do you want from us?" She sneered.

"_Nothing." _And really, I wanted nothing from them. I, quite litteraly, bumped into them on accident. My mind drifted off to when Fang rammed himself into me. Did he see me, or was it an accident? Max eyed me. I rolled my eyes at her. "What ever. Look, I wasn't paying attention to where I was and drifted off for a bit, next thing I knew; I step on a stick, blah, blah, blah, now I'm here."

"When did you escape?"

"Last night." Angel decided that the interrogation was done by saying the following.

"Max, she should be hungry, why don't we give her a bite?" Angel offered. By the looks Max was shooting at me, I was quite unsure about it. Someone might've sensed it.

"Yeah, Max. We have tons of food to go around." Iggy interferred. Normally I would be gone, and denying anything they have to offer, but I haven't eaten in _so long._ Max still had an unsure look on her face.

"Come _on _Max. Clearly she has _nothing _bad about her. She just got out of the School, that means she suffered just like we did." Her voice had softened. "We're all on the same side here." I thought her little 'speach' was nice, but that idea stopped when she started to ramble. "Plus, if she was bad, Angel would have said something by now. Also, she'd be giving off these vibes, like when there are people around us that are bad... too bad we coudn't get a vibe off of Jeb. That would have been nice. Maybe we would've gotten a clue as to where he is, or went, and - "

"UGH! Nudge, my ears!" Complained Gazzy. _Jeb... _why did that sound so familiar?

"Fine, fine, fine. She can eat with us." And boy did I eat. But I didn't eat no different from the rest. It seemed like we were _all _hungry. The eating ended when Gazzy decided to rip one. I've never seen people scatter that fast before. Later on I heard Max talking to Fang and Iggy about _me _of course.

"We should let her come with us." Igger put out there. Iggy wasn't really looking at Max, more looking at her right ear. Hm, odd.

"No." MAx answered right away.

"Come one, Max. Look we can't just leave her here. Who knows what can happen to her." They were talking in hushed tones but I can still here them. The others were too busy... doing _something. _I didn't really know what they were doing. It seemd like a type of animal game.

"Iggy, what has gotten into you? All of a sudden your all up for the girl to come with us! None of us know what she can possibly be capable of." She snapped at him.

"Whoa, Max." Fang intervined. I couldn't hear anything after that beacause Nudge decided to turn her motor mouth on, and started asking me questions.

"Hey!" She startled me by her voice being high. "So you came from that dredded place called the School, huh? It sucks doesn't it? Anyway, how come you're not as skinny as a stick like most of us are? I mean you're _really _pretty. Your pitch black hair and your eyes, OMG you _eyes, _I totally _love _ your eyes! You kinda look like Fang." She tilted her head to the side a bit. Wait, did she say I _look _like _Fang? _ "And you have a total slim body, like a swim suit model or something, but not that major. I wish I was pretty as you." Aw, kinda sad now.

"Nudge," Here goes the talking again. "you have to know that your pretty." And it was true. "You have the bright brown eyes I wish I had. And with your brown mane of hair - with some hairspray maybe - you can do anything with it. It has a chocolate hint of color in it that makes you... just you. Nudge you're beautiful, you have to know that. Your uniqueness makes you your own person. So what if I'm not as 'skinny as a stick' or whatever. You're really pretty." Oh gosh I talked just as much as Nudge did. Man I couldn't breathe.

The School made sure I looked like any other person as much as they can, but with the enchansed senses, wings, ect. So by making me look like a normal person they made sure my body grew like a normal person. Well, except me being taller than normal person. I mean I'm a 13 year old, and I'm 5'7 for goodness sakes. I probably don't look 13. Going along with the normal person forte...I also have the _lady things. _They made sure that a girl white coat took care of that. Ugh.

Anyway, along with the Nudge Channel... but first.

"See Max, she's totally _not _bad." That's Iggy again, but the kids didn't hear of course because Nudge was babbling on again.

"Really? Aw, thank you Crimmy!" Crimmy? "That means _alot _to me! Oh, I can SO tell that we're going to be best friends and sisters. Yay! Right Max, she's coming with us right? Oh I hope so. Angel and I can totally give her make overs and stuff." Nudge had wrapped her arms around my neck in the middle of her rambling, so I was sitting there frozen and uncomfortable. My eyes widened at the last part. Max and the others had turned around when Nudge had started.

"I dunno Nudge..."

"PLEASE, Max? -Oh! She can even lend a hand yunno. With girl stuff and all. I know Angel and I can be a handful sometimes, so she can help with that! And you guys can have a new buddy, like a new friend. Who knows Max, you two might actually bond!" Yeah doubt that. "And -"

"Okay! Fine, she can come with us. But that _doesn't _mean she has my trust." She looked me straight in the eyes. "Understood." Okay, to tell you the truth, I was out of it. I kinda zoned out the fact they were talking about _me _and now she was talking _to _me. Did I want to go along with this? Did I want to become part of a 'flock'? Can I handle the rejection that can come?

'Course I can.

"Understood." But what if I was wrong?... _Naw. _Max sighed a heavy sigh.

"Alright everyone, U and A." Thie is going to be _looonng _day.

**Couple Hours Later... **

**3rd Person POV **

The Flock... and maybe Crimson, have been flying for about five hours. Max was in the front as usual, but today Gazzy and Nudge were at her sides, Angel in the middle, Crimson behind her, and Fang and Iggy at both sides of Crimson. Max had told them both that it was just for now, until they all know that they can trust her 100%. But actually it was just MAx being the paranoid person she was.

The rest had grown humble with her... well the Flock besides Fang, and of course, Max. Max... it's kinda obvious. But Fang's a different story. He was still unsure about everything about crimson. He had no clue if they were actually related, or anything that has something to do with that. He thought maybe Jeb had planned the whole thing, so he told him a lie, and now he sent a clone or something over to the Flock, to spy on them.

But then Fang kicked himself for thinking that. Later on Fang saw her thinking - or at least that's what he thought she was doin - and it seemed she was thinking about a not-so-pleasent-memory. To the others, they wouldn't have noticed the depressed, mortified, and empty looks that'd show off of her, but to Fang, he can see it clearly. From all the years of barley showing any affection, feelings, emotions, ect. he'd gotten better at reading other people. _Way _better.

He decided to lay off just for a while; maybe to get some read off of her. Just a while ago, Angel had transmitted a thought to him saying that she thought he looked familiar. Mutely Fang agreed...

**Fang POV**

OKay, Max needs to chill. She made Iggy and I keep an eye on our new flock member now. There is actually nothing bad about the girl. She seemed okay. I kinda like 's got guts. Enough guts to talk back to MAx. A while ago Angel apparently had been keeping tabs about my confused thoughts. -Well the tidbits of them... I've still hadn't told anyone _anything _yet, and I plan at keeping it that way. Anyway, Angel 'thought' to me, that Crimson had thought I looked familiar to her as well.

So is it true?

Is it true that I do have a sister, and this girl can actually be her? I didn't know what to think, and I was extremely confused. But I didn't let that show of course. Crimson didn't look like the rest of us did - Nudge was right, and yes, we all heard the convo. - we were skinny, _really _skinny, and tall. Not to gloat or anything, but Iggy and I actually had good muscled out too muscled out, but I guess lean. Guess it came with the 'DNA'. Anyway, yeah, she was tall for her age, but she wasn't as skinny as we all were. She looked like any other girl... we besides the wings and stuff.

And a while ago Nudge had commented on how she looked like... _me. _Well, we have similar traits; pitch black hair...olive skin. But her eyes...

Oh yeah, she has wings! Apparently Max failed to ask her about her 'abilities', but it was a good thing that she had wings. Very convienient.

Everyone had striken up a convorsation with each other, including Iggy with Crimson. He's so falling for her.

"So...Crimson." Iggy spoke up. She'd been thinking, and she looked dazed out before answering.

"Yeah?" Iggy didn't know what to say. Maybe because he didn't know she would actually answer. I easily fought off a smirk, continuing to listen to them with an emotionless look on my face.

"Uh... wussup?..." Oh Iggy. She got a confused look, then amused one on her face. I was the only that can tell at this point.

"Um... the sky? Us?" He-he. She had figured out Iggy was blind a while back when Gazzy asked for a 'pottey break'. He accidently grabbed her belt loop, thinking it was me, when I was supposed to guide him to the guy side to do his 'bussiness'. Shocked her when he did so, but she was understanding. Everyone snickered a bit, but I kept quiet, only letting a smirk on my face.

"Uh-... oh, yeah." Do I see pink on Iggy's cheeks? Hehe. Poor Iggy. "Sorry for bugging you." He whispered then cats his head down.

"It's alright Iggy." A look past her face for a second, but I couldn't catch it. She must have felt bad for making Ig feel bad. Lately I can tell that she doesn't like talking very much. Hm, sound like anyone you know? "Hey, why don't we play a game?" Iggy's face brightened up.

"Okay, what game?"

"Uh..." Her head snapped to me. She mouthed to me _'Idea?'. _This I wasn't prepared for.

"Name the capital of the states?..."

"Did Fang just talk?" Nudge's head snapped up, stopping in mid-sentence at what ever she was saying. Ugh, this is going to be a long day...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this was probably just a filler, but hey, she's part of the flock now. ^.^ Well give feedback...review? Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You ALL so much for reviewing, for those who reviewed! And thank you for those who favorited, or alerted(: I really appriciate all you guys who are still reading this FF.(:**

** I realize that Fang is kinda acting OC, but I'm planning on fixing that.**

** Disclaimer: I D0 N0T own anything...**

** I apologize for any spelling errors or anything of the such. Please leave feedback on what you think about it, thanks.(:**

** I give special thanks to SilverStar121, Whisper13, and Glass In The Trees**

** I wont update until I get at least 3-5 reviews. I need to know that at least a few people still like this FF or tell me what I can do better. Thanx(:**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: I fixed some typos , that I was able to fix.(: Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to go through the WHOLE chapter, but please be patient. I'll try to fix more later on. But if there are any words missing, sometimes that's because that's the way they are talking. But I made sure I fixed the ones that were wrong. Thanks for the heads up(:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Crimson POV<span>**

Naming the capitals came nearly impossible since none of us had actually any normal education experiences. So in short, we were all just naming random names to random states. We're not stupid, we do know all fifty states... just not all fifty capitals. The younger ones had fun, and the looks on their faces just seemed to brighten up everyone else's moods. Everyone seemed surprised that Fang had actually said something, and to _me. _But I didn't say anything about it.

Right now everyone was just enjoying the wind around us as we flew. Angel and Nudge were doing twists and turns with wide grins on their faces, while giggling themselves silly. Gazzy was going off about different types of bombs him and Iggy should plan on making soon. By the looks of Max's face, she didn't like that plan a bit. That just left Fang and I. He probably thought I didn't notice it, but I could feel his stare every once in a while. But I just brushed it off, thinking that he's just keeping an eye on me.

I got tired of thinking that he looked familiar to me. It was just my idiotic side speaking. Everything about it must be nothing. If that nothing were to be something, well, I can handle it then. But right now I just want to enjoy my freedom. No one ever knows when your freedom can be cut short and be taken from you. Everyone here, all our freedom was taken away from us _right _when our moms gave birth to us. And this is my chance to possibly take mine back. Maybe even have a family with the Flock. But I knew, deep in my gut, that something's about to unravel. But I'll be ready.

"Max, can we land soon? Nudge and I are hungry and tired." Angel asked. We have been flying for a whole day so I wasn't surprised when that question was spoken. Max looked deep in thought, contemplating about wheather or not we should land. Eventually, from a silent conversation with Fang, she nodded her head.

"Alright, we'll stop in the next city, in the trees." I felt a slight envy towards her for some unknown reason. I guess it's because she can have that deeo connection with Fang. But why did I care? I barely know any of these people. I narrowed my eye brows and looked down towards the earthy ground. Sheesh, we're up high. Being trapped inside the School I was never introduced much with the heights and the flying. So when I looked down, I couldn't help but feel a bit queasy.

Angel, oh bless her, seemed to notice my uneassiness since she spoke up. "Max, can we land here. The town is small, but it can do, right?" Angel asked in her innocent voice. Max just nodded in responce while she examined the trees below. We all angled our wings and decended down slowly. Beside me, to my right, Fang was doing this all so gracefully. Fascinated I angled my wings the way he did, and soon we were both going down gracefully.

**Fang POV**

She actually did it. It even took Nudge longer, but Crimson seemed to be able to do in a matter of seconds. She was able to fly with the same grace as me and the hawks by just looking at the ways I curved my wings. And just by that, she was a pro. I kept a straight face, but secretly I was amazed at her capability. _She's a quick learner, huh, Fang? _Angel's voice floated into my head. I looked forward.

_Out of my head, Angel. _I thought back to her. I picked up something that sounded like a, '_Just like you.' _before I answered, but I wasn't sure.

When we landed everyone sighed out with relief. Everyone except Max, Crimson, and of course me. I saw that Iggy was starting to make the fire, so I walked over to help. Angel and Nudge were chatting about God who knows what, Gazzy was fiddling with something with his back turned to us, while Max was scoping out for any possible signs of danger. Crimson seemed to be doing the same, but more discretly.

Suddenly Nudge and Angel skipped over to her, both with wide grins on their faces. "Crimmy," Spoke Nudge. "do you know if you might have any family?" That question made everyone want to listen on. To everyone else they wouldn't have seen the flash of surprise and saddness upon hearing that.

"Um, no." She sounded so sure, but I caught the twinkle of hope that sparkled in her eyes. Hope that there might be someone out there, someone who is her family. Just someone. We all hoped that. I know that I'm the only one that noticed, but _why? Maybe it's because you do the same thing, too, Fang..._

_ Angel, what did I say?_

I immediately put my wall up in my head, and made sure she wouldn't be able to catch anything, anymore. But can she be right. Maybe... no.

"Nudge, Angel, it's time to eat." Max interrupted before Nudge asked anymore questions. By now the fire was going, the sun was down, and everyone was gathered around the fire, staying close to keep warm since it was starting to get chilly. Max passed around the left over food we had, and we all ate a greedily. It was totaly silence other than everyone else's munching.

After eating we stayed up a bit to just chill and talk, but eventually we had to go to sleep since we were going to get up early so we can finally get to Dr. Martinez's house. I wasn't so sure about her, but if Max seemed to truse her with her life, then I guess I'll go with it. Max decided to take first watch, me second, and Iggy last. Before we all settled down, Max pulled me aside.

"Fang, I want you to keep an eye on Crimson. Nudge is too nieve at the moment, Angel is too young, and Iggy is... you already know the answer to that. Plus, Gazzy is planning something and is too busy to notice anything. Fang, you're my right hand man, so trust you on this." She gave me a 'no nonsence' look, but not as hard as the ones she gives the kids. I gave her a nod, and she gave me one back. When Max says to keep an eye out, she means to keep an eye out. And by the look she gave me it seems like I'm 'bunking' next to Crimson tonight. I'm not so sure about that.

**Crimson POV**

It seemed that everyone was ready to go to bed so I rested upon a tree trunk, laying my head back on it. There was a gust of wind which made me bring my knees closer to myself. I wasn't in the best clothing to keep warm at this point. But it was way better than the original clothing the School had given me. I had run into a small camp, and desperate to find better clothes other than shorts and a small cami, I rummaged through the clothing while the residents of the camp were somewhere away.

Apparently there was only one girl staying there, so I was stuck with that. Sadly, they girl's size was somewhat smaller than mine, so her clothes were quite fitted. All I could find was a dark grey tank, black ripped skinnys, and a thin black jacket. The jacket hid some of my curves making me feel a bit better, but it was still quite like the others, fitted. Ugh. I stuck with my converse since I didn't find any other pair pf shoes, and after I just fled away from the camp.

I pulled the jacket around me more, and snuggled down into a comfortable posistion. Then, I heard almost silent, soft footsteps coming my way, and I felt my back stiffen waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a pair of black converse just like mine - also very battered and beat - appeared in my vision. Fang. It was just Fang.

"Lemme guess, Max said to keep an eye one me." I muttered not bothering to look up. Fang settled down next to me and placed his ebows on his knees exhaling.

"Yep." He answered. It was silent and all you can hear is the steady breathing of everyone else. Well, except Max, Fang, and I. The silence between us wasn't awkward. It seemed normal. After a while Fang decided to break the silence. I hadn't wanted to go to sleep, fearing the nightmares might start. So I was gratefull for Fang to start talking.

"Crimson?" He whispered.

"Hm?" I mumbled, not bothering to look up.

"Don't worry, Max won't hear us from here if we stay quiet." His voice was soft and quiet so I knew he was serious. "But, eventually, she'll ask about your past, and she wont be so gentle about it. So..." I understood where he was coming from. He knew that Max wouldn't be light on asking the questions, and he just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't make my wounds, that we still there, wider. And by doing so, he had to hear it for himself.

Did I have to tell him? No. Should I tell him? Probabaly. Did I _want _ to tell him? I have no clue. "Where exactly do you want me to start?" I whispered. By the way his voice faltered just a second, made me think that he was surprised that I chose to tell him. Honestly, I was kinda surprised too.

"From how it all started... what happened, if you don't mind. Max will make sure she knows everything." I thought about how I was going to do this. I wasn't very used to talking to people, especially about this type of topic. I took a deep breathe and started.

"Like everyone else at the School, I was there since birth. I was experimented on and tortured just like everyone else. But it seemed like I was their favorite one to torment. They just wouldn't stop." I refused to think about the memories. I kept my eyes staring straight ahead of me, afraid that if I closed them everything would start to flow towards me again. "The Erasers were brutal, and sometimes the Whitecoats would join them. Other than the excrutiating things they'd put me through, they always added on to my torture.

"They'd bring up my mother..." _'She tried to kill you while you were still in her stomach.' _An Eraser's growl echoed in my head. "_Useless, piece of shit, a nothing, ugly, FREAK, virman, disgusting, peasant, GOOD as DEAD, _they would say. But the list would go on and on." Their laughter, their growls, their sanp remarks. They wouldn't stop. "It didn't stop there. Not only would they say things, they would do things. There claws would scar me," suddenly a balled up, hair, long clawed fisted was flying towards my head, and I flinched away from it. "their fangs would be chomp on me, puch me around, bust my guts in, smach my head, knock my teeth out...you name it.

"Rearly the Whitcoats would take pity and give me new clothes so I wasn't wearing my own blood." _I was laying in my own blood, and it was making me sick. The taunting laughter around wouldn't stop. Niether did the kicking. More blood. _"But that's all they'd do. I'd be laying in a pool of my own blood. Crimson red... that's why I named myself that." My voice started to get scratchy, but I refused to let the tears to well up. "I got to see my own blood so many times... I guess I got used to seeing it.

"Everyone there made it quite clear that I might as well be dead..." I curled up tighter. Visions of everything I experience were slowly seeping out. I balled my fists up; determined not to listen to the growls, or focus on the claws coming my way. "They made me feel dejected, unwated, useless...dead."

"Sometimes I wished I was.." My voice was barely audible to me,so I was surprised that Fang had heard.

"Don't say that." He snapped. "Those words mean _nothing, _you me? Those don't count at all. You know why, because those words are coming from _them._ They don't hold any meaning. You actaully can have a future, they can't. They're stuck in that hellhole, and are never getting out. The Whitecoats only have them, because without them, _they _would be less than nothing. Don't let their words haunt you for the rest of your life. Erasers are disgusting, ugly, stupid beasts that can barely walk evenly. Whistecoats are monsters that love destroying the lives of innocent children. _They _are the disgucting, useless, ugly, _FREAKS, _not you, not anyone else."

His voice softened. "Crimson, you're not alone anymore. You aren't a 'nothing' and you're not good as dead. If you weren't here, the youngsters wouldn't have another buddy to hang with and talk to. Nudge and Angel practically already consider you as a sister. Iggy and Gazzy are warimg up to you pretty quickly. And Max, well, she'll come around. And me, I'll make sure that you will never feel the same way as you did in the School ever again. You have the Flock fighting right by your side now. You have a family now."

Other than the fact that that was proabably the _longest _this Fang has ever spoke in his whole life, I was touched. He sounded to sincere and determined. He had to be telling the truth. He meant every single word he said. A flurry of emotions were buzzing inside me, but I was able to figure out what most of them were. Gratitude, relief, and happiness. Without even trying to stop it, my first ever, _real genuine _smile formed on my face. It felt kinda foreign to me, but you know what?

I kinda liked it.

"Thank you, Fang." I whispered. He placed a tender hand on my arm.

"No problem." He answered softly. "Now go to sleep." We bothing said goodnight to each other, and I fell asleep with Fang's comforting hand on my arm, and a ghost of a smile on my face. I can finally go to sleep happy, and knowing that their are people out there that do bother to take care of others.

**Max POV**

I narrowed my eyes angrily at the last two people to be awake. Fang actaully look happy! He even had a smile on his face, and so did Crimson. There was happiness in her eyes and she didn't bother to cover it this time. What were they talking about? What did she say? What did he say? Questions kept forming themselves in my head, and each one made me more angrier.

Who was this girl? Why did Fang seem familiar with her? What the hell is going on here? Fang always tells me everything, but right now it seemed ever since this chick came along he's been hiding something. Even Angel wasn't able to get anything. Fang's hiding something, and he doesn't want to tell anyone, and it looks like he's not going to until he finds out what the hell it is.

Fang had actually talked to her. And by the looks of it, it was a _very _long talk. They knew, even with my super hearing, that I couldn't hear them. Ugh! This is so frusterating. Why were they both smiling? Fang _doesn't _smile. When I studdied their smiles, new questions started to explode. Their smiles...they're the same. No, that can't be.

I looked closer, and I was starting to get a headache. They both have the same skin color, same hair color, same wing color, even personality... The only difference I can desipture is their eye color. Her's was bright icy blue, while Fang's was obsidian. BUt it seemed that even wwith different eye color, they both held the intensity, and mysteriousness, also something I was never able to catch from Fang.

I glared at the hand on Crimson's arm. Fang looked sincere and determined about something. But _what? _One things for sure; we're making it to dr. Martinez's house for sure, tomorrow.

I'm going to find all this out. But one thought was haunting me. '_Can they be related?'_

**Crimson POV**

We all woke up early the next morning, right when the sun was about to rise. There were grumbles and moaning, but eventually everyone was awake. Nudge gave everyone cheerful good mornings, so did Angel, Gazzy was still grumbling, and Iggy was getting out tiny snacks for us to eat before we were up in the air again. Max looking very deep in thought something, and I sometimes caught her switching her stares from Fang and I.

I decided to brush it off before she realized that I was staring. I took a seat between Fang and Iggy. Fang gave a nod good morning and I returned one back. Iggy said a quick good morning and resumed softly, and silently asked him 'what is it?' and he just smirked and turned away. I rolled my eyes, and thanked Iggy when he passed me my the food. There was a slight pink tint to his cheecks and I wondered why. Fang had a small smirk on his face and didn't notice I saw. I elbowed his side,

I didn't miss Max's glare before we were in the air again.

**3rd POV**

The Flock flew for who knows how long. The two youngest girls were doing twirls and loops in the air, just like they were before. Iggy and Gazzy were in an intimate conversation about different types of bombs. Max and Fang would once in a while start in a short conversation, but then would stop. Crimson stayed off to the side contemplationg wheather or not to confront Max. She chose that she would.

She was hesitant but pushed herself into flyinf over to Max. Fang, who knew what she was planning on doing, was watching intently

"Max?" Crmson spoke to get her attention. Max's head turned towards her.

"Yes?" She almost snapped. Crimson was unfazed at her atitude.

"Look, I know that you don't trust me -"

"You're right." Crimson tried not to roll her eyes, as did Fang. Max was staring straight ahead, chin up high.

"And I know that we started on the wrong foot," Crimson was starting to get uncomfortable with all the talking she was starting to do. "but Iwanted to change that. So I went over here to see if we can start over." Crimson was very sincere and she made sure Max knew that. Max on the other hand was very surprised that she chose to aproach her instaed of being a brat about it. She slightly approved of her desicion.

Max looked at Crimson, who was flying silently next to her, waiting for her answer. Max decided that the girl wasn't that bad, and maybe she would actually have a normal relationship with her. "Sure." She finally answered. She even offered a small smile, Crimson nodded back to her, but Max was used to that since Fang would do that same thing... Fang on the other hand was surprised that Max handled all that well, but deep down, he felt reliefed... but, why?

"Crimson." They re-introduced each other, and crimson offered her hand.

"Max." And she took Crimson's hand, and shook. They had a normal conversation, but Max did most of the talking. Just like she did with Fang. But that just made her think about their similarities with her and Fang even more. Fang noticed this and flew up to Max wwhile Nudge was chatting Crimson's ears off.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Max turned her head towards him, with a dazed look in her eyes.

"What do you mean." She tried to sound innocent, but Fang wasn't buying any of it. He rolled his eyes.

"Max, you know what I mean." Max didn't want to tell him, but she knew that he'd pick up on whatever it is eventually. It is Fang here. She gave a sigh and looked down, focusing on the ground below.

"Have you noticed that you and Crimson have a _lot _in common?" She made sure that the subject of the conversation wasn't able to hear them. Fang looked over at Crimson then nodded. There was a confused glint in his eyes, but almost instintly it was gone. "Well, did you also notice that you guys look a lot alike?..." Fang turned his head away from her. He knew that eventually this'll turn up. But he was just wishing it wouldn't come so soon. He nodded again. "Fang, I know _you _know what I'm talking about." Fang did know, but he didn't know what to say. She said she already knew, but what was Fang supposed to do?

"Yeah, we look a lot alike, and we act alike...but..."

"_But, _did it _ever _occur to you that you guys can be related?" She hissed. That did occur to him, more than she'll ever know. It occured to him ever since they met. When he tackled her in the woods, the Flock wasn't able to see her and he was the only one who did. The way she hated talking, her choice in clothing, her attitude, the way she _looked. _Also, the way he can read her emotions because he hid his just like her. The way he can talk to her, and the way she talked to him. It occured to him so many times. But all he need was valid proof. That's why he was planning on having a talk with Dr. Martinez.

"So it _did _occur to you." It was more of a statement than anything else. Clearly Max was miffed that he hadn't say anything. But Fang had his own things to be miffed about. He was stilled pissed off at the Erasers and Whitcoats for what they did. Sure, all of them were. BUt Fang was beyond that point ever since Crimson had opened up to him and had told him what they had done to her. It was kinda scary how he already had a brotherly protectiveness over her.

"Why didn't you say anything Fang?" Max was now steaming, but she had to hold it all in since they didn't want an audience. Fang didn't answer, which drove Max even higher. "_Fang. Answer. Me." _She didn't entirely know why she was this mad. But it probably has to do with the fact, that her best frind failed to tell her his suspicions.

"I wanted proof, first." He mumbled very quietly. It took all his will power to not yell back at Max.

"What?"

"I wanted _proof, _first." He said a bit louder. Max squinted her eyes. she was missing something here. Something he wasn't telling her to sum it all up.

"What aren't you telling me Fang?" He didn't answer, yet again. "_Fang. What _aren't you _telling _me?" Before anything else can happen, Iggy decided to yell out the one thing that everyone wished wouldn't happen, especially right now.

"Erasers!" Right then, everyone was in action.

**Crimson POV**

Right when Iggy had yelled out that one word, everyone was ready, and so was I. It's not that easy to fight in the air as the ground, but we'll still kick butt. Well, I'm hoping. As if on cue three dozen Erasers were flying towards all clearly ready for a fight. And I recognized all of them. Adrinaline started to course through my viens and my muscles tensed. The head Eraser A.K.A, Ari, looked straight at me. His fangs bared in a wolfy, yet ugly, smile. I fought off a flinched, while the others laughed.

Things never changed. Their laghter was still the same. Taunting.

"Well, if it isn't _Crimmy." _I glared at him. I don't mind when Nudge uses that nickname, but it sounds revulting when he uses it. "Looks like you found the Flock." Then he looked at the rest of the Flock. His eyes landed on FAng. His eyes widened a fraction and his smile grew even bigger, but his eyes had some sort of glint, making me have an involuntary shiver. "Oh. Look at this. A family reunion." ...What? He looked between FAng and I, he still had that idiotic smile on his face that I was so tempted to punch off. What was he talking about?

"Too bad you're still useless." I balled my fists up. Some of the Erasers started to advance on us. "You're still going to be unwanted, ugly, and a _FREAK._" My tough exterior started to falter as visions started pouring in, the pain started to surface. The Erasers were getting closer now. "The Flock will leave you all alone. None of them will want you." There was a pang in my heart at the words that were escaping his mouth. I casts my eyes down so no one will see the emotions gleaming in them.

"Who would ever want her?" One Eraser chirped up. I recognized his name to be Zac. I could practiaclly hear the evil smirk that appeared on his face. Ari gave a chuckle.

"Good question, Zac. Her mother didn't want her," I couldn't stop the flich. It was becomming very hard to breathe properly since I was holding every emotion I was feeling in. Tears wanted to escape, but I didn't want them to. I didn't want to give them even more staisfaction than I already have. I can feel my skin break from where my nails had cut them from my balled up fists keep me from breaking. But I ignored the pain because it wasn't as bad as the pain Ari's next words brought. "now her own _brother _won't want her."

And that did it.

With a roar Fang lunged right at Ari's throat. That caught Ari off gaurd and it didn't prepare him when Fang threw a rib breaking punch to his stomach, and kick to the jaw, an elbow at the spine, and a roundhouse kick to the face. For one split second everyone was stunned to even move. Ari was falling towards the Earth to beat to flap his wings. Fang was to pissed to hide the pure anger and hatred he was feeling.

Everyone was waiting for the moment where Ari's body would make contact with the gound below. But that moment never came, because he was able to recollect himself and fly, as best as he can, back up. A look of pure furry that mirrored Fang's was plastered on his face.

"Oh, you're going to get it now birdie." He snarled. But instead of going towards Fang, like everyone predicted, he lunged at me. God knows how this is going to end. When he lunged, everyone else did.

* * *

><p><strong>I WILL N0T update until I get atleast THREE reviews. I need to know that at least some people still like this story or what they think i should do better.<strong>

**I know it's been forever, but this was SUPER LONG so I hope this payed up for it a bit. PLEASE REVIEW, tell what you think about the chapter and whatnot. Thanks for reading!**


	5. THIS IS IMPORTANT BUT NEVER A GOODBYE!

For anyone who is reading this right now, let me say that I am tremendously impressed that you guys still have the heart to look at this story after so long.

Another thing, it's not that I have lost the passion for writing this story, but it seems that after so many things happening, and so many changes, it has been hard to transition back into writing this with the same heart I had before. So there most likely would have to be some changes.

I love this story. this site was where I discovered that I was able to bring others into a world that they enjoyed with my words. You guys gave me hope that I was actually good at something I felt passionate about. All your reviews, comments, follows,; they brought me joy. never think after everything you guys have done was for nothing. Because it was you guys that let me see that my writing wasn't just some past time, it was something that made others feel and live the character's life. Where others were able to escape for just a little while in a thousand words.

I will never forget the memories I had with my followers. I will never forget the heartwarming memories you gave me. I will never forget the friends that always managed to bring my bad day into something so much better since I got to share the love of writing and so much more with you.

I will never forget you.

This story, those memories; they will always remain here. this will be a reminder to all of you that this was real, and all those events that occurred were worth it.

Even though that I haven't been writing on here with this story, I have recently discovered another site where I felt free to express more of myself and not worry of whether others were pleased with how I represented a character, because these were my own.

On wattpad, I have published my own story called _Masked Magic. _its a romance of course, but other than vampires or werewolves or flying human beings, there will be so much more. The story is basically about a teenage girl that had lost herself. She then gets stuck in a world that shouldn't exist in a human's world. But she's not human, and she had never known. The full summary is on the website.

I update regularly with this story, since I am able to write with my phone and I won't always need a laptop. This story is something I do feel passionate about. And I think it's another chance for me to show m love of writing with a totally different point of view of everything around me.

if you guys still believe in my writing, and want to follow the story of a broken girl trying to fix her life again alongside werewolf princes, an obsessive stalker, shady friends, awkward exes, and so much more to come, then please read my story.

I do miss all of you, I miss hearing all you comments no matter the time of day or mood of the evening. you guys had become a par of me, and I would love to reconnect with that part of the past, just with a different style to it.

I love you guys. I really hope you give my writing another chance and forgive me for the awful long wait.

The story on Wattpad is called _Masked Magic a_nd my username is **kikkay**

**lots of love to all of you.**


End file.
